blazevolt2fandomcom-20200215-history
Gym Leaders
In Pokémon Games(Except Sun & Moon),There are 8 gym leaders the player must fight throughout the game. They use Pokemon of a certain type. Defeating them will give you a badge, which lets you control traded Pokemon up to a specific level, and also a TM. Gym Leaders Normal-Type Leader Cheren (Aspertia City) Easy/Normal Mode Challenge Mode Reward for winning - TM83 Work Up. Cheren is the first gym leader in Blaze Black and Volt White 2. Located in Aspertia City, he uses a team full of normal-type Pokemon. Strategies (Normal) - Even if you're nuzlocking this game, you'll have a 1-Pokemon advantage over Cheren. Riolu or Tyrogue are the only available fighting types (assuming you haven't evolved Tepig) but they don't learn Fighting-type moves until level 15 (Riolu) or level 20 (Hitmons). This is still a quite easy fight due to his team only knowing Normal, Fighting and Dark-type moves, don't let them set up too many Work Ups however. Strategies (Challenge) - This fight is BRUTAL in Challenge Mode, on the other hand. If you're willing to put in the grinding effort to get Tepig to level 17 and evolve it, this fight is easy. - 80% of nuzlockes of this game die on this fight, if they didn't overlevel. You basically need a Butterfree, Beedrill or Lucario to win the fight (Nuzleaf is good but not decisive). All three are 5% encounters, Caterpie and Weedle on Route 19, Riolu on the Floccesy Ranch. Give Riolu the Soothe Bell and bike around in the ranch (You gain more friendship where you caught the Pokemon) to get Lucario, which learns Force Palm at level 15 and can OHKO everything that doesn't have a Chople Berry. Be careful and use a different Pokemon to KO his Minccino though, you don't want to get hit by Sing. Poison-Type Leader Roxie (Virbank City) Easy/Normal Mode Challenge Mode Reward for winning - TM09 Venoshock. Roxie is the Poison-type gym leader. Challenged in Virbank City, she carries a Koffing with Incinerate and Croagunk with Vacuum Wave, so Magnemite or Beldum won't have as easy of a time as one might think. Good counters to this gym (both modes) # Mr. Mime - Use Encore to lock her Pokemon into undesirable moves like Toxic Spikes, then send in a Work Up user to set up. Mime Jr. is a 5% encounter in the doubles grass on Route 20, and make sure to have it learn Mimic at level 15 so it can evolve. # Quilava - Delay its evolution until Level 16 so it gets Extrasensory, and it learns Flame Wheel at Level 20. Make sure the date is set to February, June or October, then talk to the guy in the house to the left of the gym and he'll give you Cyndaquil. # Lucario - If you used a Lucario to beat Cheren, you're good to go for Roxie. Trubbish can't do anything to you, so make use of the TMs you've received thus far and teach it Work Up and Return. Trubbish should explode after setting up Toxic Spikes, and then you can sweep her enitre team with Return/Blaze Kick. Do your Audino grinding for this gym in outer Virbank Complex, it gives you Lv. 10-14 Audinos at a 100% rate. Bug-Type Leader Burgh (Castelia City) Burgh is a Bug-type Gym Leader. Challenged in Virbank City, he has arguably one of the hardest gym leader teams in any Drayano hack (In Challenge Mode of course...) but it's still manageable. Easy/Normal Mode Challenge Mode (Oh God...) Strategies (Normal Mode) - His entire team is 4x weak to either Rock or Fire. Go for it! Strategies (Challenge Mode) - Get as many fire starters as you can before this fight (If you used Quilava for Roxie keep it on your team!) - Utilize the Strength HM given to you for free before this fight. It's an 85 BP Rock-type move, which is super-effective against everything but Escavalier, and 4x effective on Scyther. (Remember Masquerain's type was changed.) - Consider going for Victini. Take the boat from Castelia City to go to Liberty Garden. Victini's catch rate is the same as that of Mewtwo, however: make sure to save so you don't lose all your Poke Balls for nothing. - Pignite with the moves Work Up ™, Strength (HM), and Flame Charge (level up) can solo this fight if used correctly. Category:Trainers